


An Unexpected Encounter

by armored_alchemist



Series: Based on Real Life Events [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: Where Ed meets a certain raven-haired ex after two years of no contact. Based on a real-life experience.





	An Unexpected Encounter

"R-roy?" Said an awestruck Edward.

He hadn't seen Roy for two years, and then bam ! There he was. Just right there at the receptionist desk at the moment when he was least expecting it. 

The blonde's heart beat like crazy. He almost couldn't believe it, even as Roy waved halfheartedly at him to gain his attention, even as he witnessed the beautiful voice he'd been deprived of for so long.

And then he remembered why they hadn't spoken , and guilt ravaged Ed like a tempest sweeps over an innocent land, destroying everything in its path, and all because it isn't self aware enough to know the difference in what it does and what it should do.

An unusual reversal of roles, Ed followed Al like a lost puppy, letting his shock drag him along into a grey plastic seat, waiting, as Alphonse began his computer research.

Ed purposely directed his chair away from Roy, because seeing would only drive the point further into his skull, would only make it more real; the reality was already unavoidable as Roy kept right on doing his normal job, speaking to all the people coming in.

God.... It was him. The mannerisms were all the same. He says 'excuse me' and 'my apologies' when he sneezes. The way he shakes his hair to get it out of his eyes. The way he speaks, his dialect and delivery. All, exactly the same. It was like two years had never passed, and it burned Ed. Burned.

Every step he heard, even the click-clack of women's heels, caused Ed to perk up, hyperaware and adrenaline racing, like he was in the forest and some unseen  predator was at his heels. He knew he was being irrational. Frankly, it was absurd to the point of being ridiculous. Roy Mustang's whole world didn't come to a screeching halt just because his ex lover waltzed into the room, nor did all his trains of thought suddenly center themselves around him and refuse to indulge anything else.

And yet, Ed was going crazy doing just that. 

Oh yeah, he had a girlfriend. (Roy, not Ed. Ed would never find anyone to meet his impossible standard.) So that was another factor. 

If Roy hadn't waved, everything would be alright. Ed wouldn't have freaked out. Nope. He could've controlled himself if Roy hadn't acknowledged his existence.

Things like this aren't supposed happen to me! Ed thought. I fight, I yell, I save lives. I don't have a goddamn panic attack over ...strangers.

For Roy, after two years of absence, was surely a stranger.

Finally, Al finished his work, nudging Ed's elevator shoes to notify him. Ed, by some ironic miracle, managed to overcome his trembling hands and legs in order to stand up and walk. Al went ahead of him, pushing the door open and holding it for an Ed who was slightly slower. 

Just as they were almost free, a voice called out. "Have a good day."

"Thank you!" Al chirped.

Ed snorted bitterly, shoving his hands in his pockets and fighting tears.

"He wasn't talking to you."


End file.
